


Two Feet Squared

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Nurturing Nature [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Partial Transformation, Poor Colt!, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Four legs are better than two ... right?





	Two Feet Squared

**Author's Note:**

> The Australian Brumby; who I based Colt's horse half on ^^
> 
> Y'know ... funny thing is I actually finished Colt first ... not Wolffe and the Pack ^^'' Ah well; enjoy!  
> This idea is the madness spawned from conversations between myself and the awesome @norcumi

Commander Colt of the Rancor Battalion was exhausted. The ARC trooper winced, tired muscles aching as he stripped his armor plates off and dumped them in his locker. He seriously needed a shower and, grimacing as he rubbed at his stubble covered cheeks, a shave too. Slipping out of his filthy blacks and wrapping a towel around his waist, Colt headed from the locker rooms to the shower block. Ditching his towel as he slipped into a cubicle, he let out a low moan of pleasure as the hot water pounded against his sore body. He washed swiftly and efficiently, knowing that the hot water wouldn’t last long. And having one’s hot shower suddenly turn to ice was not a pleasant experience, no matter who you were. He knew of incidents where multiple _vode_ had gone in to try and take advantage of the hot water, only to erupt screaming out of their cubicles because the heat had turned to ice. Chuckling to himself, Colt switched the shower off and reached out behind him, blindly groping for his towel. Finding the sandpaper rough fabric, he wrapped it once again around his waist and headed over to the sinks. Looking at his stubbled visage in the mirror, Colt stuck his tongue out and rubbed his cheek. 

“Bleh.” 

He bent down, splashing water on his face, and missed seeing the yellow eyed and viciously grinning hooded human in the mirror. The figure vanished again as Colt straightened up, rubbing shaving cream onto his cheeks and chin before picking up his razor. He shaved carefully, pausing whenever he felt his hand start to tremble so as to avoid slicing his face open. He knew more than a few _vode_ who had pretty nasty scars because their razors had slipped in shaking hands. Shaving finished, he splashed more water on his face, once again missing the hooded figure in the mirror. Colt hummed quietly to himself, drying his face off before heading back into the locker room to grab his sleeping blacks. A good night’s rest and he’d feel like the credits that he’s worth. 

*** 

Except he didn’t get a good night's rest, tossing and turning in his bed as sweat drenched his skin and caused his blacks to stick to his body. A leg kicked out spasmodically, throwing the small blanket he’d stolen months ago to the ground, but he didn’t wake. He just thrashed, eyes clamped shut. 

*** 

He awoke with a low groan, rubbing a hand over his face. He felt even worse than he had before he’d gone to bed, totally unrested and heavy. Smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Colt tried to push himself up out of bed, only to tumble out with a yelp instead when he felt a sense of wrongness with his legs. To be honest, his entire body felt wrong … too heavy and too big. Groaning and grumbling, Colt struggled to sit up and opened his bleary eyes grumpily. What he saw made him wake up pretty bloody fast as he let out a startled scream that he quickly stifled with a fist. His bodysuit was torn at the waist and his legs were _gone_! At least the legs he’d gone to bed with were gone. Replacing them were … well he wasn’t quite sure what. From what he could see as he explored his new additions with shaking hands, his actual legs had been replaced with a solid, lean … almost barrel like body that his torso melded into; with four insultingly delicate and spindly looking legs that ended in solid hooves. The fur that covered his new legs and torso was a deep rich reddish brown, a color that almost matched his armor. It was a rather attractive color if he did say so himself, circumstances aside. A strange swishing sound got his attention and he looked further down at himself to find a fluffy tail, the same black as his hair, flicking back and forth as his distress grew. What the _hell_ was going on?! Swallowing his distress and not wanting anyone to come investigate, Colt tried to get his legs underneath him so he could at least get up off the floor (it was rather cold). Bracing himself against the bed the ARC pushed up hard with both arms, eventually managing to at least get his hind quarters up in the air in a rather undignified position. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Colt shoved again, scrabbling and struggling to get his forelegs up and underneath him so he could at least stand up. After several minutes and much swearing, he’d managed to get himself up and was leaning heavily against his desk as he tried to get his breath back. 

“At least I’m up.” 

He jumped as a fist hit the other side of his door. 

“Oi Colt! C’mon brother, we’ve been called back to Kamino to scare a new batch of shinies!” 

Colt bit his lip, his legs still wobbling unsteadily as he clung to the desk. He couldn’t afford for Havoc to see him like this! 

“Um … I’ll be there in a moment!” 

There was a laugh from the other side of the door as it chimed, signalling that Havoc had decided to let himself in. Colt panicked and threw himself towards the door in an attempt to stop his brother from entering. 

“Go _away_ Havoc!” 

He yelped, tripping over his new gangly legs and tumbling head over hooves to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and blanket. 

“Ow.” 

He looked up helplessly as Havoc entered, the slightly older and brawnier ARC still laughing. 

“You don’t have anything I haven’t already seen Colt so stop … _what the hell_?!” 

Biting his lip, Colt looked down at his changed body before looking up at Havoc with wide eyes. 

“Um … help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
